


What Can I Do?

by Sketter



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketter/pseuds/Sketter
Summary: The two are inseparable and are really closer than they appear. They have no idea how to break this to their friends how could they, they don't even know what they themselves are doing.OrShownu and Kihyun F for a good bit and decide to establish a real relationship and come out at some point....
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 52
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Summer bummer rock music plays back on that rusty portable cherry red radio as the five sit around a 'comfortable' fire built in the wide open garage. Smoke trailed through the open garage door.  
"Yo put that out, it's smokin up the place. Freaking arsonist." Changkyun the youngest complained and insulted coughing waving a pale hand around.  
"How else are we gonna make smores!" Jooheon pouted.  
"Look Jooheon just put the fire out, you guys should come back inside anyway. Kihyun already made dinner and desert so hurry up." Shown stuck his head out of the back door to lecture the two.  
The boys all made it inside after stomping out the flames and closing the large garage door. Through the backdoor into the spacious yet humble and cozy cabin style living room that pulled Shownu's house together. Shownu had inherited this cozy home from his late grandmother years ago.  
"Shownu pass me the salt." Shownu heard faintly as he wondered back into the kitchen.  
"Kihyun I thought you said you were done with the food."  
"Yeah I did but the soup needs more salt so hand it over." Kihyun almost demanded staring the taller man down as they stood over the stove.  
"Ok." He said meekly, dragging out the 'o' sound.  
"Better Kihyun?"  
"Perfect." Kihyun smiled to himself. Within a few more minutes the potato and chicken soup was finally done.  
The six boys came into the kitchen running at the sound of Kihyun hollering that the food was done. With warm food resting comfortably in the bellies of the boys they left Shownu's woodland cabin one by one after all the "dinner party" which was awfully casual was finally over. The only one left was none other than the Kihyun resident chef of their little squad.  
"You're still here." Shownu mentioned less as a question as he scratched his chest from under his shirt standing behind the leather couch.  
"Why wouldn't I be? I thought you wanted to hang tonight like you know Nu."  
"Oh sure yeah- I'm down yeah." He stuttered nervously.  
"Good I don't want to make you all of that food for nothing babe." Kihyun made his way off the couch to lead Shownu there with him. Kihyun lay comfortably pinned under. Thin arms wrapped around Shownu's neck like snakes.  
"You know I missed you Nu. Right?"  
"Of course."  
"Then kiss me." Soft lips press seamlessly against each other. The kiss builds until they boil into each other Shownu's body melting into Kihyun's.  
"Woah hold on you're gonna crush me let me get on top." Kihyun pulls away whispering in a hoarse voice sheepishly.  
They switch positions, Kihyun still straddling the taller somehow.  
"Ready?" Shownu asks his leg dangling off the leather sofa. Kihyun answers with a sweet kiss sucking on Shownu's bottom lip. The kiss intensifies, breath huffing into mouths, simple sucking on lips turned to biting turning them pretty shades of pink and red. They pull apart just slightly every now and then for air.  
Shownu takes the lead. Sitting up and positioning Kihyun below him to make it down Kihyun's small body unbuttoning his thin white dress shirt as quickly as he can. Plump wet lips press against his collar bone then teeth. A strong suction forms creating small works of art little hickeys are scattered all about the place ranging from pretty pinks to deep purples. Shownu pulls away running his fingers down Kihyun's ribs.  
"God I love your body…" he trails on fully occupied by the sight alone. Kihyun whines, grinding against Shownu for pleasure. His hands wrap around Shownu's torso trying to pull him closer.  
"You're taking too long! Stop goofing off."  
"Alright jeez." Shownu carries Kihyun carefully off the couch all the way to the back guest room. Plopping down onto the bed effortlessly.  
"Now are you going to fuck me?" Kihyun says in an almost petty way. The explicit word catches Shownu off guard.  
"Yeah- sorry for stalling." He stutters quietly.  
The sweat pants and generic under armour shirt come off quickly leaving him in nothing but boxers Kihyun follows doing the same to his light blue jeans chucking them across the room. He grabs the lube from the short mahogany dresser. Shownu got back onto the bed and from there finished undressing Kihyun and tried to loosen his entrance before they began. Kihyun lay chest down and ass up short fingers spreading him open.  
"You ready?" The tall auburn haired asked tugging at his cock while at the same time scissoring the insides of Kihyun slowly.  
"I've been ready." He says almost too quickly moaning mid sentence making Shownu almost laugh (thank god he didn't.)  
He glazed his with dick generously with lube from the tip to the base. Pressing just slightly against the small tight ring of pink muscles he made it in by just the head. With a smooth rocking motion he got even farther earning hushed breathy whines.  
"We haven't done this in a while, tell me it anything hurts Yunnie." Shownu reassures him by rubbing the small of Kihyun's back.  
"Mhm~" Kihyun mewled and nodded in response on the verge of tears. Shownu continued his motion with full consent rolling his hips into the smaller. His large hands wandered down to Kihyun's lovely chest running fingers over his exposed ribs and taking time to play with his buds. His large body curved onto Kihyun's almost perfectly as he did his cock became fully immersed in Kihyun a fulfilling feeling.  
"Yes~" Shownu broke his silence joining Kihyun in his lovely song of moans and cries adding groans and deep grunts. Until finally the release of all of those pent up emotions.  
"Fuck" Kihyun sighed into the beds sheets. Shownu pulled back from Kihyun disconnecting his abdomen from Kihyun's back just to give him some air but kept his cock in. The warm feeling of Shownu inside of Kihyun was euphoric. Kihyun looked back at Shownu with an endearing look.  
"We should do missionary next time I want to see your face." Shownu followed that request, helping Kihyun do a 180°.  
"And why that?"  
"I love it when you look at me like that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your 'Fuck Face™'. It's like a feral animal looking at helpless prey. I don't know." Kihyun ends his rambling flustered.  
"Like this?" His eyes became hooded and dark in less than a second.  
"Fuck yes. Can you just like do me again and stare me down." He laughed not expecting a real answer.  
"Hell yeah." Strong hips began rocking again rolling circles. While at the same time the brunette starred the other down biting his lips in a teasing manner. Kihyun was wordless letting out shaky noise. Shownu began popping his quick and hard hitting deeper parts of Kihyun.  
"I'm-" Kihyun let out an unrestrained scream (No one would hear anyway there in deep woods.)  
"Finally I'm so tired of plowing into you." Shownu let in panting like a dog back from a sled race. Kihyun rewarded his loyal dog with cheeky kisses peppered from his lips to his neck.  
"Now let's get cleaned up Yunnie." Shownu finally pulls out, cum coats his length. He carries the smaller one, their legs wrapped around his waist, their hands fall limp on his broad shoulders. They make their way through the hall to the bathroom and walk in shower as the handle turns warm water falls onto their body. Shownu let's Kihyun down, allowing him to clean himself. Fog hot-boxes the bathroom making the atmosphere almost dreamy.

"Shownu can I ask you something?"  
"Hm yeah." Shownu replies rubbing his chest with a rag drenched in water and liquid soap.  
"What am I to you?"  
"Well talk about this later it's like midnight you should get some sleep." The sound of the faucet was a squeaky hiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Frugal light leaked through the gaps in the half turned blinds creating a horizontal line pattern across the couple laying in bed. They lay separate a wedge between them both literally and figuratively. Kihyun drags himself out of bed first wandering into the kitchen making breakfast for the two. A generic eggs bacon and toast meal for them. By the smell alone Shownu can tell what time it is.  
"Good to see your awake and well." Kihyun darts his eyes at the older chewing on perfectly cooked toast.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asked with a tangled voice.  
"No. Eat." There was a dead silence between the two of them.   
"Look about last night. You're just like a friend to me Kihyun we've known each other since middle school. The things we have going on outside of our friendship are separate."  
"So we're just friends with benefits. I thought you might see me as something else."  
"No not like that. That sounds so shallow your more like-"  
"A friend you just feel like fucking." He cuts off."That's ok I'm gonna be on my way see you next week." Kihyun drops his fork on the plate abruptly carrying it to the sink. He leaves as soon as he can gathering all of his stuff leaving Shownu speechless.  
Quick steps pace over that stone trail from the doorstep to the driveway. Kihyun is brisk when hopping on his bright red motorcycle and revving it up to leave. The strong smell of tires burning and smoke follow Kihyun all the war home over the bridge between the city and the forest. Their worlds were completely different. Shownu had it simple never needed an explanation for life or a purpose. Kihyun on the other hand wants to belong to someone and wants a place and purpose.  
He pulled into a small parking spot and headed right up the apartment stairs unlocking the door easily.  
"Changkyun-"  
"Yo. Where were you?" Kihyun closes the door behind himself.  
"Oh yeah I spent the night at Shownu's. We ended up watching Marvel movies all night."  
"What's up with your hair." Changkyun chuckled   
"Oh I forgot to brush it on the way out. Bed head and what not." He was getting way too good at these excuses. What if he was to slip up or spark suspicion?

The two roommates spent the day doing the usual working from home and lounging about. Changkyun is a customer support representative and an underground rapper in his free time, Kihyun a bouquet artist. The both of them having the option to work in a professional setting but they both prefer to stay home, who wouldn't.   
His nimble hands worked swiftly joining blue hydrangeas and pastel violets together.  
"Yo Kihyun the guys are heading out tonight to do karaoke. You coming?" Changkyun called from across the living room holding his phone down at his chest.  
"Maybe who's going?"  
"Minhyuk, Jooheon, Wonho and Hyungwon. Oh yeah Minhyuk was gonna invite a friend of his. I think his name was Jaemin or something like that."  
"What about Shownu." Kihyun sets down the flowers.  
"No he said he was busy with another woodworking project. He isn't a city person anyway. Why'd you ask?"  
"No reason when's the party?"

9:45 the two had pulled into "Five Star Saloon Bar and Karaoke" , an American style place.  
"We really need to invest in a car or start using a ride service. Cause this is taking a toll on my butt." Changkyun sneered, rubbing his behind in pain.  
"Do you ever stop complaining. And my bike is reliable, don't down talk her like that ever again."  
The pair made their way inside to find the reserved room Minhyuk had booked for seven. Purple and blue mood lighting strobe over the bunch as if they were famed performers. The pair were greeted by familiar faces and a new one.  
"Hi it's so good to meet you guys I'm Jimin. Minhyuk always talks about you guys."  
"Well it's nice to meet you to Jimin. I'm Kihyun and this is Changkyun." Kihyun said shaking hands with him.  
"Enough mushy stuff. Who wants to sing Hi high by Lonna?" Hyungwon calls from the stage holding two mics and a drink. You can hear it in his voice. He's already drunk off of barely anything.  
"Hell yeah I fuckin love that song!"   
"Watch your mouth." Kihyun scolds as Changkyun jumps up on the stage snagging a mic from the tall man.  
"Yeah whatever, start the music." 

Changkyun and Hyungwon sing in hoarse voices. They know every word. It's a little too good. Wonho Mihyuk and Jooheon spend their time laughing at the two as they go through quite a few girl group songs. From Twice to Loona to Red Velvet.   
"Wonho! Get up here it's your song!" Changkyun Yells into the mic as Signal by Twice blast over the speakers.  
"Oh my God your right!"

Jimin invites Kihyun to leave the karaoke room to go to the open bar area outside. Kihyun had no reason to refuse.  
"So why'd you invite me out here other than to drink. I mean I can't even drink. I'm the designated driver." Kihyun laughed   
"Oh I wanted to get your opinion on something. I like someone and I can't tell if I should tell them or not."  
"Who?"   
"Minhyuk." Jimin had said easily he wasn't ashamed at all.  
"Minhyuk. Well I didn't really expect that."  
"Yeah. I don't think he likes me either."  
"No! That's no what I meant i didn't expect you to be ya know."  
"Have you seen my wardrobe? Like have you ever meet a gay guy!" Jimin laughed   
"Yeah… I think." Kihyun thought to himself  
"Anyway I think you should tell him. Even if he didn't like you back Minhyuk is a good person he'd still be your friend."   
"I know if I came out Kihyun would be ok with it. He's not the problem I don't know about the others or my family." Kihyun had so many thoughts swirling in his head.  
"You make a good point thanks for chatting with me Kihyun."   
"Yeah no prob."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really thought I'd let them resolve their conflict that easily NO. Got you um yeah that's about it I enjoyed thinking about Hyungwon and Changkyun singing with raspy voices I thought it was funny...  
> I still need feedback btw


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait Jimin, we should meet later like a coffee date. Like in a platonic way." Kihyun added on nervously   
"Totally. Are you free next Sunday?"  
"Yeah." Kihyun and Jimin exchanged numbers. After that they parted ways for the night only to meet in the morning.

There he was. Yoo Kihyun, the biggest liar of them all ready to confess his lies to someone. He sat unevenly his foot tapping up and down sporadically the same with his fingers on the cedar wood table. How would he say it? Did it matter? What would come next?   
"Hey sorry I'm late." Jimin slides into a seat across from Kihyun stopping his nervous actions. It is hard to be scared of that bright smiling pink haired ray of sunshine.  
"Hi. It's really good to see you." He goes in for a handshake halfway in realizing how sweaty his palms are. Shit!  
"You seem troubled you ok?"  
"I'm gay!" It came down and slammed him on the head like an anvil.   
"I kinda expected that. Not in a mean way! You seem like me when I was closeted. I'm so happy for you. You're so brave!" There is no shortage of praise. It turns Kihyun from a nervous wreck to sheepish mood. It is closer to his usual self, a prideful man so good enough.  
"I've known for so long. I just didn't know who to tell and you're the only one that I knew had to accept me. Minhyuk would too but I want to start small. I'm not ashamed, just scared."  
"I get it being gay or just queer in general is not a fantasy. I lost a lot to gain what I have today a few close minded friends and family members. But it was worth it. I'd rather be free and walk alone than not being true to myself."  
Jimin paused as the waiter walked up to the table asking if they were ready to order. And of course they were.   
"A strawberry frappuccino and a berry scone please."  
"Um a black eye with caramel topping if possible."  
The waiter wrote down the orders quickly before shuffling back to the kitchen and arriving with their orders.  
"I don't know how you drink coffee that dark."  
"It's not to taste good, it's to keep me awake. Anyway I needed to ask you for advice on something."  
"Go on."  
"Me and a friend are involved in a erotic relationship. I want more than that obviously. I can't tell if he wants to start a relationship with me ever or he just wants me in that way." Kihyun sighed out brushing over his black hair with his fingers for comfort.  
"I mean we could try to pull some strings. To get it out of him."  
"In what way?"  
"Make him jealous. Tell him you're done with being toyed with (or don't) and find another guy or gal. Show a lot of PDA. If he's jealous he'll confront you…" Jimin sipped his bright pink drink.  
"How do you know all of this? Have you done this to someone?"  
"Yes and I just figured it out on my own jealousy is the one thing that'll drive you mad other than love of course."  
Jimin pulled out his phone sliding it in Kihyun's direction across the table. On the screen a sign in for a dating app was displayed asking for email, name and other verifications.  
"I'm not signing up for that app."  
"How else are we gonna find you a decoy-boy?!"  
"I don't know meeting in person. The old school way...courting." Right then the waiter had arrived with the bill.  
"Oh perfect! Sir would you be interested in my friend Yoo Kihyun? Like dating wise." He said ever so casually not a shred of shame in his body.  
"Jimin!" Kihyun darted gritting his teeth as his words seeped through the gaps in his teeth like an angry mother.  
"Um why not. But let's discuss the check first guys." The tall dark haired man handed the two their checks. His face beet red and his eyes glued to the wooden table. After the two had put their money down the waiter grabbed it returning checks and recites. On Kihyun's a neatly written number in pretty red ink along with a handsome name Cha Eun-woo.  
"Someone's got a new side hoe." Jimin teased.  
"No! Do not. Plus I still need a place to flaunt him off. Where Shownu happened to be."  
"I've got you. There's a university festival next week. It's kinda like a weekend long party to celebrate like the end of may or something. Anyway invite him and a bunch of pals including Eun-woo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others cause I'm sick (not with covid. Allergies...) Im sorry this chapter is kinda uneventful.... The next one will be lit. Party jealousy chapter! Also frat parties aren't like a thing in korea so festival with DJ and Festival stuff I guess lol.  
> I LOVE COMMENTS OF ANY KIND...  
> Also I love y'all thank you for reading ❤


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah looking good…" Kihyun thought back to himself messing with the hems of his black leather jacket pleased with his sharp appearance for the night. Slick backed hair, tight black jeans and pretty dangling earnings. He looked dazzling and he was well aware from his hair to his leather kitten toed boots there was no denying this fact.   
On his way out he grabbed his keys and wallet and off he was.  
"God I hope this shit works." He took a deep breath, his heels pressing against the accelerator pedal on his bright red bike.  
Wind blew through the loose strands of Kihyun's hair as he rode quickly on the highway making his way to the night festival.  
Large banners covered the front of the large house about the celebration of Daedongjae marking the first semester in school. Kihyun had just arrived quite late for the day activities like signing up for clubs and games. That was perfect; it just meant he had more energy for the night activities like the music and food.  
"Kihyun!" Wonho spotted Kihyun quickly almost sprinting to him from a food stand, arms held wide in one hand dak-kkochi (grilled chicken and scallion on a skewer.)  
"I didn't know you were already here. Who else did you bring?" He murmured squished between the beefy man's arms triggering a release from him.  
"Oh it's just me and Hyungwon. I'm not sure where Shownu is. I sent him a text but he didn't respond."  
"It's fine at least we can still have some fun. I have to find someone I invited hold on and stay in the area with Hyungwon." Kihyun left phone in hand, dialing Eun-woo's number. Kihyun had already walked up the side step stairs of the college group home looking down trying to get a better view.  
"Hey um Eun-woo where are you? I've been looking for you for a bit."  
"Yeah I've been trying to get your attention."  
"Well where are you?"  
"Right behind you Kihyun…" His voice is slick and handsome, catching Kihyun off guard.  
"Oh!" Eunwoo was right behind him two steps under but really a step ahead of his seonbae. Kihyun offered a loose but friendly hug for Eunwoo's hospitality.  
"Thank you so much for meeting with me on such short notice. I really appreciate that."  
"A week is just fine and I don't mind I'm just happy to meet new people anytime. Especially people like you." Eunwoo had no shortage of charm in him. Kihyun had forgotten how attractive he was.  
"Now let's get to the events. What'd you have in mind? The concert venue outside, the dance floor inside or something minimal." Wow Eunwoo really had this planned out and studied down to a tee. I kinda feel bad for just going out with him to make someone jealous. He's not even here...  
"Um probably the concert down there." Kihyun pointed to the venue with the music club and a mass group of people.  
"Perfect."

Kihyun shot Wonho and the others there a text letting them know he had gone to the concert with a pal and would meet with them later. He sealed his phone in his back pocket. A few people stood on stage with guitars, bass guitars, microphones, a drum set and a keyboard. A sweet voice sang the beginning lines into the microphone initiating a burst of music.   
"Oh! I love this song! It's rooftop." Kihyun cheered  
"Same." Eunwoo placed his hand onto Kihyun's shoulder, smiling back at him, the spot lights shining down on everyone there including them a warm sensation. The two sang along happily waving their arms along to the rhythm. They stayed at the concert for about three more songs until Eunwoo had suggested they try something else for a bit.  
"I wouldn't want to miss the rest of the festivities." Kihyun nodded in response following Eunwoo up the street.

"So I never got to ask you what provoked your friend Jimin to get you to ask me out."  
"Oh it's nothing he just thought I needed to get back into the dating scene." Kihyun half lied walking with the tall man who chuckled with his chest. As they got closer loud EDM music blasted through the thin walls of that community dorm house.  
"I wonder who's DJ-ing." Eunwoo commented as they made their way up the wooden stairs. 

"And by the way I'm really happy your friend had thought I was good enough for you."  
"He's more of an acquaintance but I'm sure he'll appreciate the compliment." Kihyun smiled. Eunwoo had already leaned in to kiss Kihyun with no warning. Holding his chin between his pointer finger and thumb. They hadn't even made it to the dance floor or the punch table. Kihyun froze before melting into the kiss. If I read fish him it might be weird. Plus when do I ever get to kiss some cute young guy without any strings attached. Am I a cougar now ew hell no…

Eunwoo pulled apart from him momentarily.  
"We should make our way to a place more private…" And off they were what was just supposed to make someone jealous ended up being a make out session in the dormitory men's bathroom. Kihyun was lifted up and pressed up against the stall wall, legs wrapped around Eunwoo's waist, his heels clacking together. Kihyun pulls away red faced furrowing his brows.   
"No we shouldn't. It's a public restroom." Eunwoo let's him down softly.  
"I wasn't aiming for that just wanting to land a good impression. Look I'm gonna leave it's getting late. So call me sometime if you can." He leaves it like that exiting the stall saying his goodbyes.  
And all Kihyun could do is sit on the stall floor (with the doors locked of course) and think he just barely began to sob before he heard a knock at the stall door followed by a familiar voice calling his name.  
"Shownu? What?" The second sentence in an agitated tone.  
"Just come out." And so he did. He was greeted with an embrace, hands rubbing his back as he cried into Shownu's large shoulders.  
"Now tell me what's wrong." It was nothing but tears, a snotty nose and gibberish. Kihyun hit his small hands against Shownu's chest half in anger against him and half frustration with himself. Some words were recognizable, others squashed together.  
"Or we can just talk about it later. But let's head home." He held Kihyun's hands together, kissing his thumbs before whipping his warm tears. All of his makeup was out of place and skewed. It was really a shame his makeup was done so well that day. Shownu walked with him to wheel out his bike all the way to Shownu's car attaching it to the rack.  
He made his way around the car to help the sleepy Kihyun get in and then made his way around to the driver's seat to get in.

The yellow headlights of Shownu's van shined across the road two lanes of light bright in the midnight. Kihyuns head bouncing up and down after every speed bump, it was truly adorable. Pulling into the driveway and taking kihyun wasn't an easy process; having to unlock the door with one half available hand was just one of the tasks. Taking him inside and changing his clothes into something more casual instead. All he had was his clothes so Kihyun ended up having to be dressed in a large white shirt and oversized boxers. The only thing holding them on his waist was a tight band.

After wiping his face clean of make up it was time for Kihyun to be put in a proper bed. Shownu had lay him in his own bed planning to take the guest bed.   
"Wait no. Stay here." Kihyun whined and what he said wasn't a question. Shownu had no real choices here if he refused it would keep Kihyun up. So he slid right into bed with Kihyun.  
"Take of the jeans they'll leave marks Nu"  
"I'm starting to think you're very much awake." Shownu slipped off his jeans, tossing them aside and jumping back in bed. Their bodies pressed together perfectly like two halves of a whole.  
"Did I make you jealous?" Kihyun smiled to himself knowing that was the only thing that might have gone right tonight.  
"Yes. Please don't do that ever again Yunnie I couldn't stand you being around him."  
"Why?" Kihyun teased.  
"I hate knowing other guys get to touch my Yunnie."  
"Go on…"  
"Your mine no one else's that's it now go to sleep my little brat." He uttered.  
He swiftly turned off the side table lamp ending the conversation easily.  
"Yeah that's right I'm your little brat." Kihyun giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah I got better quicker than expected i still have a soar throat but screw that I love writing for you (you guys plural i guess) I'm feeling a lot better about writing chapters this long and writing in general (I have lower confidence about my writing...). I hope you enjoyed this if y'all have any other ideas or feedback I'd love it ❤😌   
> (I promised to come back later but I could help it. do y'all like short frequent stuff daily or long weekly stuff more???


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored sorry lol if it's subpar or whatever lol

-Group Chat-  
🐰- Kihyun where in the world are you? I can't find you?  
9:57 pm  
🐰- Where are you!? Did someone snatch you up? Have you been drugged?  
10:08 pm  
🐰- YOO KIHYUN ANSWER ME! Changkyun said you didn't arrive at the apartment!  
11:55 pm  
🐰- I've been crying all night please. Are you still alive…  
4:55 am  
🐢 - trust me he's fine. he's a grown adult… now go to bed Wonho…  
4:56 am

This is exactly what Kihyun woke up to; he soon realized he basically ditched all of his friends and gave no notice at all. That wasn't the main thing on his mind; it was the larger bear of a man laying on his lap. Batting his surprisingly well kept eye lashes at Kihyun maybe as a hello or a way to get his attention. Kihyun ran his fingers through that rugged hair of his scratching the scalp lightly.  
"How'd you sleep Kihyun?" Shownu yawned into his words, closing his eyes momentarily before looking at Kihyun's dazzling brown optics.  
"Perfect." Knowing I'm next to you. Kihyun leaned in peppering well needed and longed for kisses onto Shownu's round cheeks and even his forehead.  
"I missed this. Never leave." He interrupted Kihyun's affection with his own sitting up and turned to Kihyun embracing him abruptly.  
"I won't, promise. I just want to know we really have each other." Kihyun spoke into the nook in Shownu's collarbone.

The two sat calm under the cool and gentle afternoon light through Shownu's almost transparent curtains. The pair just sat back to stomach in silence other than the steady matched sound of them breathing and their hearts beating. Hands intertwined as Shownu's much larger thumbs ran over the tops of Kihyun's hands which sat in his own lap.  
"We should get our day started Yunnie. I'm sure you have flower baskets and trendy crowns to make…"  
"No! It doesn't work like that I make them on my time! It's an online store! And I wanna be right here anyway." Kihyun showed his child-like side pouting.  
"Ok fine I'll stay home with you, no adult stuff today just chill stuff." Kihyun turned around, leading Shownu to press his lips right under Kihyun's hairline happily. Large hands rested on Kihyun's neck as he sat in Shownu's lap with his arms around the older. Kihyun broke the gaze between the two.  
"I've been meaning to bring this up. I know you said you weren't exactly ready for a relationship but have you considered it at all?" Nervous words feel from his rambling mouth.  
"I never said that just said what you were to me. You did that to yourself." He paused momentarily. "But yes I've thought about it a good bit. I'm ready to go by that title." He gave Kihyun a small smile obtaining his attention.  
"Wait really!"  
"Why not?"  
"What about the others? Do we tell them or… what do you think."  
"It doesn't matter who says we have to tell anyone as long as we know we love each other Yunnie."  
"You're too cheesy!" Kihyun said, hitting his lover's side, getting a grunt and pained face in response.  
"Oh I'm sorry let me kiss it better…" Kihyun said out of guilt getting down and kissing Shownu's abdomen. Shownu simply pointed to his mouth maybe as an "it hurts here too." Plump pink lips made contact with Shownu, a sweet kiss. Between each peck of a kiss was a short yet sincere "I'm sorry" Shownu took it upon himself to get what he wanted by simply going in for more. Pressing his lips against Kihyun's pillowy lips. Sucking and biting was a given. Moving his hands underneath Kihyun's loose shirt pinching at his sensitive nubs releasing mushed moans into Shownu's mouth easily it's not like he could help this. The shirt and boxers on Kihyun came off and ended up across the room like usual. The two didn't mind getting back into the swing of old things again. All of this interrupted by the chime of the doorbell. Someone had just rung the door and made their way inside.  
"Hurry get your clothes on Yunnie."  
"Wait who else has that key?"  
"The boys. Each one has their own key." He informed while fixing his hair. The bedroom door creaked open Kihyun still in just boxers and a tee.  
"I'll tell them to wait in the living room." Hyungwon darted not wanting anything to do with the situation closing the door quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like feed back and I'm cool with light critiques or comments and what not 😌☺👌🏾 love y'all thanks for reading by the way this one's kind of short it's just like a transitional chapter  
>  also I thought about finding like a song for each chapter an adding like pictures or whatever


	6. Chapter 6

They got dressed in silence quickly trying to make a believable alibi for any possible questions. This had to end the lying at some point the guys deserved to know. Even if they'd hate the truth. (Not saying they would)  
"We should tell them." Kihyun ran his hands through his hair frantically.  
"We don't have to. They are not obligated to know our personal life because we're all friends." Shownu fixed his collar stern with his words and it was quite complacent.  
"It's not that. I want to let them know. But are you ready?"  
"I'm ready when you are. I don't care if they don't like it they can leave. I love them and you but if they don't accept me for the person I am it won't work."

It was a walk of shame from the bedroom to the living room for Kihyun wobbly legs and shaking hands. Their five friends sat on that large leather. Alienating stares darting at them. Maybe he was just overthinking it.  
"Hey guys. Sorry I made you worry Wonho. Shownu took me home because I was drunk." That's what he wanted to say but who would believe that Kihyun wasn't the type to drink knowing he had to drive. He had no alibi; he couldn't back out on this. Kihyun side stepped in front of the TV and coffee table.  
"Ok there's something I need to tell you guys. Never mind. I-I gotta go." Kihyun bears a red face fiddling with his fingers. He shifts away trying to act like nothing happened like he never interrupted the boys watching TV. It still caught stares regardless. Wonho grabbed him right before he left dragging him to the dining room.  
"What was that about." Jooheon commented  
"Just ignore them." Hyungwon shooed.  
The two stood face to face in the dining room, Shownu soon joining them standing right beside Kihyun holding his shoulder.  
"So what happened last night. Did you get hurt or something?"  
"No. I just ended up spending the night with Shownu. Not the way you're thinking of." Kihyun confessed, maybe almost ashamed.  
"Wait you guys are- since when? It doesn't matter, I'm so happy!" Wonho smiled, eyes half open before hugging the hell out of the two. It finally gave them peace of mind that someone like the fact they were together something to fall back onto.Wonho let go of the two .  
"We should the others they'd be so happy! I mean sorry I'm overstepping. You can when you're ready. I'm just so happy."  
"Thank you so much." Kihyun embraced Wonho once more, nuzzling his face into the crook of the man's neck.  
"I think I'm ready to tell them. As long as you'll help me." Kihyun could feel Wonho nodding before they parted from the hug. Wonho almost pranced into the family room.  
"Kihyun has something important to say!" He announced drawing attention to the man under his wing.  
"Me and Shownu are together. Like together. I hope this doesn't make things weird." There was an eerie silence as soon as that happened Kihyun began apologizing fanatically his usually proud and confident persona was dropped. But it wasn't what he thought one by one his closest friends walked up to him and hugged him a whole group hug was shared between them.  
"Thank you I didn't know what I would do without you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This may be the end it could be the end I guess its quiet short i know I'm happy with this story. I got to explore my more panser writing side by writing this in such a short time. I'm so happy I got to share my first chaptered work with such a great group of readers and writers. I'm defiantly planning on a new book(?) and im taking suggestions (not guaranteed to use them) & overall critiques to help me with my next work ❤ thank you  
> \- Sketter


End file.
